Clown Control
The Clown Control Deck gets its name from the main monsters of the Deck, "Dream Clown" and "Crass Clown". It focuses on the effects of those two monsters and "Blade Rabbit", in conjunction with cards that switch Battle positions, such as "Stumbling", "Zero Gravity" and "Labyrinth of Nightmare". These cards allow immediate and recurring activation of the monster effects, which grants field advantage. Using a combination of Rat and Warrior Toolboxes gives a great advantage. One may also use cards such as "Gravity Bind" and "Level Limit - Area B" in combination with Equip Spell Cards. The opposite strategy can also be applied, as "Level Limit - Area A" comboes with "Stumbling", allowing one to activate the effects of the "Clowns" upon their initial Summon. The Clown Control Deck uses much monster removal, so it’s best to have Spell and Trap removal too, along with hand disruption. Cards such as "Twister" and "Giant Trunade" can return your own Continuous Cards to the hand if a situation occurs when they do more harm than good. Monsters such as "Don Zaloog" can take advantage of the opponent's open field. It is beneficial to revolve the Deck around either "Stumbling" or "Labyrinth of Nightmare", but not both. The Deck can work completely differently, depending on which is chosen. It would be possible to use both cards mentioned, but it would require a wide range of effects. *"Stumbling" lets the player stall from opponent attacks AND trigger "Dream Clown" and "Blade Rabbit", thereby protecting his or her monsters and Life Points while destroying the opponent. Thus, cards commonly used in Stall Decks may be incorporated into a Clown Control Deck that uses "Stumbling". The strategy at large is to get any two of a "Dream Clown", "Blade Rabbit" or "Crass Clown" on the field (with one in each position) so you can use one to destroy or return a monster, while the other attacks. Another excellent card with "Stumbling" is "Horus the Black Flame Dragon LV6" as it is not affected by any Spell Cards. This means you may use "Stumbling", "Earthquake" and "Messenger of Peace" without worry of harming "Horus". *"Labyrinth of Nightmare", on the other hand, doesn’t switch monsters to Defense Position until the End Phase of the turn, allowing un-delayed attacks from both players. Monsters that inflict Piercing damage like "Enraged Battle Ox" and powerful beatsticks, such as "Ninja Grandmaster Sasuke", are welcome in Clown Control Decks that utilize "Labyrinth of Nightmare". Monsters such as "Goblin Attack Force", "Spear Dragon", and "Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress" should be included, since they switch to Defense Position after they attack or activate their effects, and they will be switched back to Attack Position during your End Phase, ready for use again during your next turn. Another card that could be used is "Cloudian - Eye of the Typhoon", switching the battle positions of all non-"Cloudians" to effectively bounce and destroy your opponent's monsters, then attack directly. Advantages are that he cannot be destroyed by battle, but the obvious disadvantage is that he is destroyed when he is switched into defense, which rules out the use of "Stumbling" or "Labyrinth of Nightmare" while using it. The only exception could be using Raging Cloudian, but that would be hard to pull. Recommended cards Monsters * Dream Clown * Crass Clown * Blade Rabbit * Karakuri Strategist mdl 248 “Nishipachi” * Ryu-Kishin Clown * Injection Fairy Lily * Marshmallon/Spirit Reaper (Stall) * Fossil Dyna Pachycephalo (Protection from Special Summons) * Jowgen the Spiritualist (More Protection from Special Summons) * Banisher of the Radiance (Graveyard control) * Banisher of the Light (More Graveyard control) * Neo-Spacian Grand Mole If using "Stumbling" : * Swarm of Locusts (Spell and Trap control) * Des Lacooda (Draw power) * Worm Linx (More Draw power) If using "Labyrinth of Nightmare": * Goblin Attack Force * Goblin Elite Attack Force * Spear Dragon * Power Breaker * Lyla, Lightsworn Sorceress Spells * Stumbling * Messenger of Peace * Guard Penalty * Vengeful Bog Spirit * Reinforcement of the Army * Book of Moon * Swords of Revealing Light * Spirit Burner Traps * Labyrinth of Nightmare * Zero Gravity * Compulsory Evacuation Device * Gravity Bind * Tragedy * Scrap-Iron Scarecrow * Solemn Judgment * Dark Bribe * Starlight Road * Gorgon's Eye (If in Defense) Extra Deck * Stardust Dragon * Number 17: Leviathan Dragon * Number 39: Utopia * Wind-Up Zenmaister Category:Deck Type